


Special Grade Crush

by Joorin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A few idol cameos - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Jujutsu Kaisen Fusion, Goodwill Event, Korean Sorcerers Schools are tough, M/M, Most of them are semi-grade and grade 2, Seoul High vs Busan High, Seoul High won last year's event, Winwin and Joy are semi-grade 1, yanghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29762937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joorin/pseuds/Joorin
Summary: Donghyuck got hurt during the team battle at the Goodwill Event and YangYang thinks he's still pretty covered in blood.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Liu Yang Yang
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Special Grade Crush

**Author's Note:**

> Did I just write a whole fanfic out of spite because I'm stuck on a few ongoing projects and need more Yanghyuck? Yes, yes I did...  
> So yeah... Jujutsu Kaisen!Au that no one asked for because!!! I'm obsessed with it. I write this at the wee hours of the night, I was so sleepy when I finished, so there might be some mistakes, but I hope you all enjoy.

“Use the damn sword, Yangyang!” Renjun shouted from across the field before dodging some large tree branches the cursed spirit was able to break while trying to attack him.

“I’m trying!”

The spirit was distracted by one of Shotaro’s shikigami, turning his back to Yangyang and Donghyuck for a brief moment, leaving an opening for an attack. Concentrating his cursed energy on his sword, he charged forward, aiming for the left side of the weird looking curse, right under its limb. Yangyang could see the divine dogs trying to bite the legs while Chenle shot arrows right into its hollow eyes, but in a second the shikigami were thrown somewhere between the threes and the cursed spirit was looking in his direction. However, his gaze was focused on something a few meters behind, on Donghyuck. The was no time to go back and Donghyuck was injured, holding onto a bloody arm, incapable of using any of his cursed tools or his cursed technic properly, Yangyang could only scream for him to run while trying to stop that repulsive looking thing.

“ **Stop!** ” Sicheng’s voice echoed through the clearing they were, the semi-grade 1 cursed spirit freezing mid movement.

Jeno came into Yangyang’s line of sight, landing a powerful punch on what was supposed to be the neck and the spirit crashed on the floor, Chenle screamed something at him, but his ears were ringing and the only thing Yangyang was able to do was letting more of his cursed energy flow through the blade, adjusting it and activating his technique to forcefully create a weak spot on the spirit’s neck, cutting through it easily. They all watched as the head rolled on the dirt, the spirit disintegrating as a faint sound of a horn reached their ears, signaling the end of the team battle.

“Everyone ok?” Jeno asked looking around, Rejun just crashed against a tree and Chenle jumped down from his spot nearby to yell at Yangyang.

“You dumbass, you could’ve gotten yourself killed… One of my arrows almost hit you!”

“Sorry, I didn’t see it.” Being hit by one of Chenle’s arrows could mean instant death if it had some of his blood in it and that was the last thing Yangyang wanted, the cuts and bruises all over his body were already enough.

“You need more training with that sword, dude.” Shotaro helped him back on his feet, asking Jeno to help Renjun, who seemed exhausted, face partially covered in blood from a fight he had earlier with Jaemin, one of the students from their rival school.

"Aiwowo." Sicheng agreed with Shotaro, eating a ligaotang he had stored in a small bag inside his pocket.

“Well, I don’t know if you noticed, but swords are not my go to weapon.”

Yangyang walked up to where Donghyuck threw himself down, clutching his right arm in a failed attempt of stopping the bleeding, helping him get up and holding his waist to support his weight.

“Fuck it hurts.” He groaned as he retrieved his bloody hand from his arm to hold onto Yangyang, painting the grey uniform a deep red.

“I know, sorry, let’s go find Miss Han before it gets worse.”

“Well, at least we won, now I can rub it into Mark's face.” They heard Renjun and Shotaro laugh, because of course that was the reason why Donghyuck didn’t want to lose, to shove it into his childhood best friend face.

“Sicheng put him to sleep.” Jeno commented, carrying Renjun as if he weighted nothing.

“He was an easy target on the phone, they should’ve been more careful knowing Sicheng uses Cursed Speech.” Indeed, it was stupid not to protect themselves against Sicheng’s technique knowing it worked through communication devices just as fine. Ten knew that information pretty well, if Yangyang wasn’t mistaken.

“Aiwowo.”

“Didn’t professor Taeyeon say something about them having a cursed tool that was able to imitate Sicheng’s technique?” Donghyuck looked at their friend, who only hummed in thought.

“Song gao, mahua, tanghulu, misandao.”

“Ah yeah... Hope the backlash wasn’t that bad though, I like Doyeon.” It always baffled them how easy it was for Renjun to understand Sicheng’s giberrish. Besides the affirmative aiwowo, the negative nian gao and the occasional yuebing greetings, they couldn’t make any sense of anything he said, his vocabulary limited to Chinese desserts. “She tried to use it against us, but Jungwoo blacked her out after she tried to make us run away. Good thing we’ve learn to protect ourselves.”

“Where is he, by the way?” Jungwoo had disappeared into the woods moments before they encountered the semi-grade 1 and they haven’t heard of him since then.

“Dongdong broke her leg, it was pretty nasty, so he and Yuchan took her to Miss Han.” A female voice answered their question as if it were some sort of divine being, making Chenle almost scream when Sooyoung, one of Sicheng’s classmates, just appeared in front of them.

“Where the fuck did you come from?” She laughed, pinching one his cheeks affectionately. Yangyang could only wish to be Sooyoung’s favorite underclassman, she spoiled Chenle too much.

“Was chatting with Chungha, taking care of the three you guys left passed out and waiting for someone to come and get them.” Yangyang remembered Chungha from the previous Goodwill event, a small powerful sorceress with a kind smile that bought him candy. She destroyed half of their team alone and if it wasn’t for Sicheng and Taeil, a former student, they would’ve lost.

The school buildings came into view after they got out of one the trails, the grass being replaced by paving stones under their feet. He adjusted his grip on Donghyuck, hearing him complain at the same time Chenle grumbled to himself. “Warn a guy before just showing up out of nowhere.”

“Yikes, that looks ugly…”

Jungwoo and Yuchan were standing in front of the medical building, a few of the Busan students were gathered in a small group near them, Yangyang recognized the tall looking figure as Sungchan and he could see Dejun’s face peaking from behind him. They all turned to look at them when Jungwoo spoke up, faces worried seeing the amount of blood on some of them.

“What the fuck, were you guys fighting a special grade or something?” A boy beside Sungchan asked them with raised eyebrows, orange-ish hair full of leaves and face dirty.

“Semi-grade 1, big and ugly.” Donghyuck mocked Yangyang for his response, earning a pinch on his stomach.

“Mine was named Jaemin.” Renjun said beside them, completely draped over Jeno’s back, receiving praises from a short-haired girl holding a bow that was once probably in her hair.

“Oh, so you fucked up Jaemin like that? Good job, Renjun.”

“Thanks, Yuqi, he better pay for my dinner tomorrow, my head is killing me.”

“What happened to you?” Yuchan approached Yangyang and Donghyuck, examining his injured arm with care, trying not to apply too much pressure when he touched it.

“Let my guard down, it slashed my arm and now I’m bleeding like a slaughtered animal… It’s not a pleasant feeling, I must let you know. How’s Mark?” The question was directed to Dejun and Sungchan, that also came closer to take a look at Donghyuck’s wounds. Sungchan dismissed it with his hand, prickling a piece of wood out of Yangyang’s head.

“He’s fine, only a bit confused and nauseated.”

“Zongzi.”

“Sicheng says he’s sorry.” Renjun quickly butted in before returning to his conversation with Yuqi and Jeno.

“It’s ok, he likes you way too much to be upset.” Dejun winked at Sicheng and Yangyang could see Jungwoo rolling his eyes behind them. Apparently, he still wasn’t over his crush on Mark.

“I’ll take Hyuck inside before he bleeds out, we’ll be right back.”

Both boys excused themselves, leaving the mess of dirty teenage sorcerers chatting loudly outside, looking for Miss Han at the infirmary room. There wasn’t anyone there besides her and some bloody gauzes, a bunch of empty bandage packets, a bottle of painkillers and a cup of water. She’s distracted searching for something on her desk drawers and Yangyang had to clear his throat to get her attention. He knew better than to sneak up on a high-grade sorcerer. 

“Oh my, that spirit sure did some damage…” Miss Han pointed at one the beds and Yangyang helped Donghyuck sit on it, being as careful as he could. She put on a pair of gloves before touching Donghyuck’s arm. “The wounds are not difficult to heal, not that deep also, but one of them hit your cephalic vein, that’s why you bled this much. You’ll probably sleep for a few hours after we’re done.”

“That’s good, right?” Yangyang felt relieved when Miss Han laughed, nodding a little bit.

“Ah, yeah… Donghyuck always healed pretty well and faster than all of you, don’t worry little sheep, he’ll be more than fine. Can you help him take of his jacket, please?”

“Thank you, Miss Han…” Donghyuck smiled at the woman, quickly looking around while unbuttoning his uniform. “Mark already left?”

“Mark? Ah, that kid attacked by Sicheng’s cursed speech? One of his friends took him to his room a while ago… He’s fine too, Han Dong and that boy with blue hair were the worst ones by far. I’ll get something to clean these wounds before we close them, don’t move both of you.”

Miss Han left the room after looking at the cabinets opposite to her desk, presumably to get supplies from the storage next to the infirmary. Donghyuck looked at the pile of gauze on a metal tray next to them, poking Yangyang on the ribs to get his attention. “What did Renjun do to Jaemin? And how bad was Dong’s leg?”

“Don’t know, but judging by how he looked, their fight was quite intense… I mean, Renjun is pretty strong and his cursed technique isn’t exactly what you’d call weak.”

“He can manipulate cursed spirits, of course he’s not weak!” Yangyang let out a pained whine after being slapped on his thigh, flicking Donghyuck’s forehead in retaliation. “But Jaemin is a strong fighter and he has that electric technique, I still don’t know how that works.”

“He never tells anyone, so we’ll probably never know.”

“Too bad ours are quite famous…” For a moment, it seemed Donghyuck wanted to ask him something, but Miss Han’s return compelled him to keep quiet.

Yangyang only watched as she cleaned his entire arm, his left cheek and his collarbones, using her reverse healing technique to close the wounds entirely, leaving faint marks behind, assuring Donghyuck that they’d fade in a couple of days. She gave him the bottle of painkillers sitting on the counter and telling him to take one when he felt any sort of pain, two if it necessary, but not more than that. Miss Han also healed some of Yangyang’s injuries, asking him to go visit her if he needed anything else.

When stepped outside, Jungwoo and Sicheng had left with the boy with orange-ish hair Yangyang still didn’t remember the name. Jeno and Yuqi were trying to convince Renjun he needed someone to check on him, he had blood all over face and torso, and a cut on his head, but he was stubborn and was almost gluing himself to one of the light poles to prevent Jeno from just carrying him to the infirmary. They just sneaked past them and waved at the rest of the students still gathered in a small circle, making their way to the dormitory building.

The sun wasn’t as hot as it was when the team battle started, the wind blowing on their faces was nice, a bit chilly even. They walked side by side, shoulder almost bumping from time to time, in complete silence, listening to the birds chirping on the trees planted here and there among the traditional structures. Yangyang peeked at Donghyuck’s face for a second, admiring the slight blush on his cheeks, wanting to be as brave as he was when fighting against cursed spirits when it came to him, have the courage to just hold his hand or tell him he looked pretty. Love related things were not his forte.

“Hey…” Donghyuck’s voice cut through the silence as they approached the shrine lake, walking around it to get to the dormitories. “What was it?”

“What was what?”

“You said you wanted to ask me something before the event started…” _Fuck_.

While reviewing their strategy after lunch, Yangyang told Donghyuck he needed to ask him something, but Sooyoung interrupted them and suddenly all of his courage to ask him out disappeared. He should’ve never had promised to ask him after the event was over.

“Oh… I, uhm… Do you like flowers?” That was a good start, wasn’t it? He could buy Donghyuck flowers and ask him out… Or was that too cheesy? Donghyuck liked that type of thing? _I could use Mark’s help for this_.

“Flowers?” He frowned for a brief second and nodded. “Yeah, you never noticed the flowers in my room?”

“I thought you only had succulents… Are those flowers?” Donghyuck let out a loud laugh, smiling at him. Yangyang’s cheeks felt way too hot and his stomach did a backflip.

“I like peruvian lilies, Yangyang.”

“Nice…” Was the only thing he managed without stuttering, focusing his eyes on the dormitory’s entrance.

“You just wanted to ask me if I liked flowers?”

“Not really, I just don’t know how to…”

Donghyuck stopped in front of him before they could get to the door, beaming like they didn’t fight a cursed spirit half an hour ago and got out of it with some ugly looking wounds. “Can _I_ ask you something?”

“Sure?”

“Have you tried our street food yet?” Confused, Yangyang shook his head, running one of his hands through his hair when another piece of wood fell on his shoulder.

“No, I’ve only been to restaurants.”

“So… Wanna go on a date with me?”

“Date?” He asked eloquently, seeing Donghyuck’s smile grow.

“Yeah, a date, tomorrow, you can buy me peruvian lilies and I’ll introduce you to the best street cuisine you’ll ever taste.”

“What?” Yangyang felt like his brain wasn’t being able to process that information, maybe it short circuited when Miss Han healed his injuries.

“Tomorrow, we have a free pass, remember? No curfew…”

“What about the dinner with Busan High?” It sounded so dumb after he said it, but the question had already slipped.

“Who said we can’t eat two times?”

“Are you really asking me out?” Donghyuck pouted, punching his right shoulder lightly and Yangyang had never felt so dumb before.

“Liu Yangyang, did the cursed spirit fry your brain? Yes, I’m asking you on a date, dummy. Weren’t you going to do the same before you chickened out?”

“You’re so mean!” He whined, making Donghyuck laugh out loud.

“So, yes or no?”

“Yes, I suppose? I don’t have any reasons to say no.”

“Awesome.” Donghyuck had a mischievous spark in his eyes as he kissed his cheek, whispering in his ear. “I know a great spot to make out.”

Yangyang though his brain was going to melt. Donghyuck detached himself from him, walking towards the dormitory door humming the song he had been listening on repeat the past weeks by a band called LUCY. His voice sounded so good… Snapping out of his daydreaming, Yangyang quickly caught up to him.

“Why can’t we make out now?”

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Sicheng uses Chinese desserts to communicate just like Inumaki uses onigiri ingredients and orange hair boy is actually Woodz. There are some other idols I didn't mention in their classes, and I could explain all of their techniques and grades but this would be too long ajeisfaoj help [I actually took some time out of the writing to divide all of this and didn't use any of that information]
> 
> tt: [@Joorinie](https://twitter.com/Joorinie)


End file.
